The invention is concerned with a method and apparatus for storing and transporting a solution of peracetic acid or a solution with corresponding properties.
In industry and elsewhere, solutions of peracetic acid are frequently needed and among other uses, it is presently used for the sterilizing of objects, e.g., in a manner according to the Applicant's FI patent application Ser. Nos. 874366 and 890551.
Since peracetic acid slowly decomposes, it must be stored so that it can not escape from its storage vessel but then a gaseous pressure is formed in its storage vessel during transport and stationary storage which is difficult to control.
The aforementioned troublesome storage and transport of peracetic acid has thus become a hindrance for its used because peracetic acid can also be an explosive material which is the reason that there are special provisions for the transport and storing of it which must be attended to. Mixtures containing peracetic acid must be packed in a vessel of glass or suitable plastic in maximum batches of 25 kg. There must also be an opening in the sealing device above the liquid surface, such that the inner gas pressure and the outer ambient pressure can be equalized. The special provisions are explained in the publication; (Extract: Vaarallisten aineiden kuljetus tiella, 1980 / Transl: Transporting dangerous material on streets, 1980). In practice such transport has been carried out either by land or by water.